


Parachute

by the_chaotic_lesbian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, the linlix agenda, this is a weird pairing but I do not care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chaotic_lesbian/pseuds/the_chaotic_lesbian
Summary: Felix never thought that he'd be the domestic type, until now.~“You’re home,” he notes, matter-of-factly, “how was it?”“Boring.” Felix groans, dropping into the chair of his own desk. The two stand side by side, and Felix kicks his chair a little to bump into Linhardt’s. “Why did I agree to this again? I hated school.”“It’s a necessary evil,” Lin says, his eyes still on Felix instead of his paper. It’s a sign of fondness, though not many would know that. “You know that.”“Okay, but really, why? Do I need to take business classes?” Felix scoffs, folding his arms across his chest.“You can’t live off of guitars forever, Felix.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Parachute

Felix lets the door shut with a bang, sighing and running a hand through his hair. 

Classes are stressful. College is stupid. Who was the dumbass that talked him into taking classes again? 

The apartment is dark, quiet. That’s to be expected at this point, though. Felix’s keys jangle as he steps forward into the living room, bag still slung over his shoulder. He kicks his shoes off, lets them hit the floor with a thud. 

And, okay, he’s making as much noise as he possibly can without being extra, because as used as he is to coming home to quiet, it’s not fair. He willingly moves out of his own apartment, leaves his friends, and this is the thanks he gets? No thank you. 

Surprisingly enough though, now that he’s further into the room, he can see just the smallest pinpoint of light coming from the second bedroom - aka the study, since they only really need one - and he can hear the scratching of pen on paper just ever so faintly. 

_ Right. That dumbass.  _

“Lin?” Felix chances to call, setting his bag down on the couch as he crosses into the study. 

The only furniture inside the room are a set of desks, each with lamps and shelves. A pile of books are stacked haphazardly against one of them, with the desk chair currently occupied by a surprisingly-awake Linhardt, who doesn’t so much as blink at the call of his name. 

Typical, Felix grumbles to himself. 

“Linhardt,” he says again, more punctuated. His boyfriend blinks then, glancing up from whatever he’s working up to meet Felix’s gaze. Amber meets tired blue, and Linhardt’s lips quirk up in the smallest of smiles. 

“You’re home,” he notes, matter-of-factly, “how was it?” 

“Boring.” Felix groans, dropping into the chair of his own desk. The two stand side by side, and Felix kicks his chair a little to bump into Linhardt’s. “Why did I agree to this again? I hated school.” 

“It’s a necessary evil,” Lin says, his eyes still on Felix instead of his paper. It’s a sign of fondness, though not many would know that. “You know that.” 

“Okay, but really, why? Do I need to take business classes?” Felix scoffs, folding his arms across his chest. 

“You can’t live off of guitars forever, Felix.” 

And okay, yeah, Linhardt had a point when he first pestered Felix to enroll in classes, and he has a point now, but that doesn’t mean Felix  _ likes  _ it. 

“You do not know that,” he grumbles, but it’s a fruitless effort, and they both know it. 

Linhardt hums, finally turning back to his work. “Are you going to stay here and keep bothering me? I’m nearly done.” 

That’s a dismissal, but it’s not a total dismissal, and Felix sighs, standing again. “I’m calling Sylvain.” It’s become a ritual of his, to call and chat and insult his friends now that he can’t do that from the comfort of their bed. Occasionally, Linhardt will come and say hi as well - he misses teasing Ingrid, he says - but often he’s napping on Felix during the calls, prompting far too much cooing. 

( _ “He’s so much cuter when he isn’t insulting me,” Ingrid smiles, her expression soft, “I cannot believe you guys got your own place, I kind of miss having him around all the time.”  _

_ “Ingrid has only gotten meaner without you,” Sylvain agrees, and he is also giving Linhardt baby doll eyes. Felix swears he’s going to kill them both.  _

_ “Yeah, well, I couldn’t live with you two forever,” he says instead, rolling his eyes, “that would be so weird.”)  _

“Tell him I said hi.” 

“And Ingrid?” 

“Hmm. Give her this face.” Linhardt turns, drops his face into something of a deadpan stare. It’s amazingly funny, and Felix snorts, nodding. 

“Okay, got it.” 

He’s just ended the call with his friends, tv on some random sports talk show that Felix isn’t actually paying attention to, when Linhardt comes out, hand covering his mouth in a yawn. His hair is loose around his shoulders, the strands normally held in place with a bun spilling over his face instead. Sylvain used to say that Lin was his gay awakening, and god Felix understands why. 

_ I got lucky,  _ he thinks, as Lin sits down next to him, not quite touching yet, just barely brushing his side as he yawns again.  _ So, so lucky.  _

  
  
“You seem lost,” Lin notes, while Felix is pointedly staring at the tv to avoid the burdensome rush of Gay Thoughts, “what’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“It’s none of your business,” Felix answers, but it holds none of his usual bite, and he knows that Lin can sense the hidden meaning behind the words.  _ You. Always you.  _ “Now shush, I’m watching-” he glances at the tv, “-top ten moments from last night’s Titans game.” 

“Have you really?” There’s a lilt of amusement in Linhardt’s tone that Felix does  _ not  _ approve of but he’s not in the mood to fight. He’s had a long, long day, and right now he just wants to relax on the couch and maybe perhaps cuddle with his overly affectionate boyfriend.

And speaking of, finally Linhardt moves closer, draping himself across Felix’s side to rest his own head on Felix’s shoulder. His arm falls in Felix’s lap, and Felix reflexively curls their fingers together, releasing a deep sigh. 

He misses his friends, and his band, but to be honest? He wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay, yes this is a rare pair, but it has become my LIFE. Welcome to the LinLix Agenda, please scream with me about how cute they are please I beg


End file.
